This invention relates to a purifier for fluids and, more particularly, to a water purifier having a magnetic field generation device such as a permanent magnet or magnet pieces.
Known in the art of devices for purifying tap water are devices which utilize granular activated carbon, etc. to remove residual chlorine and other impurities in the tap water. Also known are devices which have an additional function of adjusting the water quality such as pH by electrolytic treatment or by using an ion exchange resin. Also recently developed are devices which utilize infrared radiation or a magnetization treatment to activate water molecules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,900 discloses a water purifier including a filter having a cylindrical housing formed with a water inlet at one end and a water outlet on the other end and containing a granular activated carbon layer and a ceramic layer comprising granular ceramic, a magnetite layer comprising broken pieces of magnetite in a layer and provided at least above or below the ceramic layer, and annular magnets provided above and below the ceramic layer in such a manner that these annular magnets coincide with each other in the sense of magnetic lines of force and that the direction of the magnetic lines of force are parallel to the direction of flow of water. Water molecules are activated while passing through the magnetic field produced by the annular magnets and the magnetite layers which are magnetized by the annular magnets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved purifier for fluids, such as water, which is capable of applying a magnetic field to the fluid to be treated more effectively than the above described prior art water purifier and thereby more effectively removing contaminants in the fluid to be treated.